


She Won't Listen

by Merfilly



Category: The Crow (1994)
Genre: Chromatic Character, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day of the divorce is there</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Won't Listen

She's not hearing him. Her mind is made up. In ten minutes, they're walking into that building, and the judge will make it final. Sgt. and Mrs. Albrecht will be going their separate ways for all time.

She won't see how much he has changed. She refuses to hear that he wants her more than his job. She won't give him that chance.

There's Darla, and Sarah. How'd they get down here? His chest thumps hard, seeing that they were willing to come and support him as he loses his wife forever.

His wife won't listen, but they always will.


End file.
